<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Catchflies by ChucklesTheMime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001051">Purple Catchflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime'>ChucklesTheMime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alejortiz Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Other, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alejandrino and Ortiz are two professional Dancers and Choreographers, who have been competing with each other for a while. As the informal rivalry progressed, they struck a deal with each other. A title was not their only prize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>José Alejandrino/Evaristo Ortiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alejortiz Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Catchflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphim/gifts">Fallen_Seraphim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is due to one of the demons on my shoulder Fallen_Seraphim.<br/>The Dancers AU that started as a joke, but I worked on and still throwing your way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dance competition was over. Evaristo Ortiz and his partner came in first place, with Jose Alejandrino and his partner as a close second. The crowd cheered, and bouquets were handed to them. Confetti of all sorts of shine and color floating in the air.</p><p>The gala was short and brief. Just some hors d'ouvres and a few cocktails. As the party wrapped up, Ortiz felt his competitor's eyes on him. And he knew exactly why.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were loud knocks at the door of his hotel room.</p><p>“ORTIZ.”</p><p>A smile quirks at the corner of Ortiz' lips. At this point, the real surprise is the fact that Jose Alejandrino still has some courtesy left to knock.</p><p>He opens up the door to see his competitor. Looking at him coolly, before he walked away and left the door open. Leaving him fuming in the doorway, so that he ends up closing the door behind him. The lock loudly clicked into place.</p><p>“Alejandrino.” His mouth quirks into a smile as he loosens his necktie.</p><p>“I can’t believe you won again, Ortiz.” The man raked his hand through his hair in frustration. His grey streaks catching the light.</p><p>“Do you want me to apologize?” He cocked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>For a moment, the man stared at him quietly. “No.”</p><p>“Good. Because I won’t.” He smiles as he took a sip of water.</p><p>“Hmph…” Alejandrino grunted and he aggressively tugs his own bowtie loose.</p><p>“Tut-tut. See this is why you lost, Alejandrino. Impatience.” He sets his glass down and goes over to him. Gracefully pulling at the edge of his bowtie, and smoothly tugging the thing off. “Too eager, and turning your steps into missteps. Your chasse will turn into tumbles, you know?”</p><p>Alejandrino let out a huff. He was red from his chest up. And Ortiz knew it wasn't all from his agitation.</p><p>“Do I get to claim my prize, now?”</p><p>They've done this a few times now. Ever since that one encounter, they stopped taunting each other with sassy quips, and ended up with locked lips. </p><p>"Take it. It's yours."</p><p>"Excellent." </p><p>Ortiz locked his lips against his. His hands swift and dept as he made quick work of unbuttoning Alejandrino's shirt as they waltzed toward the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The click of his belt being unbuckled was loud in ears. The rustle of the clothes. The thud of the items as they hit the floor. The sounds of Ortiz' lips trailing down his body.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his hand as he fought back a curse as he felt Ortiz' tongue lick across his length. </p><p>With that, Ortiz gave his balls a light squeeze. It didn't hurt, but it got his attention.</p><p>"Ah-ah, Drino. I like to hear every sound from you. Remember?"</p><p>"Y-yes..."</p><p>"Good. Now..." He watched as the man licked his own lips. "I'm going for my treat."</p><p>His eyes shut as he hissed. Soft lips gliding onto his cock as he got swallowed into a warm mouth.</p><p>Ortiz hummed. The vibration shot a thrill down his spine. It was probably what would have been laughter, if his mouth wasn't preoccupied with something else. He took all his length into his mouth with ease. Sucking and swallowing him in with gusto. </p><p>He starts to wonder if this really was losing. Was it really a true loss if you willingly yield?</p><p> </p><p>"Drino. Hand me the bottle and the rubber."</p><p>He pumps the man's cock with his hand as he watches him rifle through the bag beside the bed. This was almost routine, now. Drino knew where he kept the thing, because they've used it that much. And because lately, he had a winning streak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The arrangement began, when about a year ago, he snapped and confronted Alejandrino. It was usually the other man who had a shorter fuse. Jose had also been the first to argue with him before. Telling him at some point that he only won when the judges thought he was pretty. Usually, he just scoffed at that. Telling the other man that maybe if he weren't so clumsy, he would have won instead. With that, an informal rivalry ensued.</p><p>But that particular competition night, he had a bit to drink at the gala of the event. And whilst he was still fairly sober, his sound judgement left him. He followed the man into his room to taunt him about how he must be happy and smug that he's finally won against him again. Alejandrino tried to argue, only to receive a fiery litany from him that he actually trains hard and practices. So any victories of his, was not due to his pretty face. Swearing to beat the other man next time. </p><p>The argument, somehow, turned to be less verbal and more physical.</p><p>No one got hurt, though. On the contrary, it was all pleasure and high.</p><p>After they were spent, Alejandrino thanked him for the prize. Ortiz swore that he'd claim the prize the next time. With that, they found their truce.</p><p>So, it began. Whomever wins a competition, gets the loser to do his bidding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alejandrino tries to hand him the bottle without looking like he was in a rush. He was pretty sure he failed. The glint of mischief was clear in Ortiz' eyes as he popped the bottle open and slicked his fingers. </p><p>He gasped as he felt a finger slide into him. Going deeper as Ortiz loomed over him. The tension started to leave him, getting replaced by something altogether. A need. And as if by instinct, Ortiz made quick work of him. Moving two more wet fingers into him, causing him to moan loudly.</p><p>"Take your prize now, damn it..."</p><p>Ortiz let out a throaty chuckle and slid his fingers out of him. Alligning the sheathed blunt tip of his erection, and pushing in. </p><p>The first time he won against Alejandrino after that 'incident' was a real triumph, it seems. The tryst began with him riding the man on the floor, until Alejandrino's voice was hoarse. Somehow that got the man his full respect and attention. But the real time Drino knew how to truly surrender himself was the third. </p><p>He'd never forget Jose Alejandrino's face when he found out he was being ridden again, yes. But it was also him that would be impaled in the receiving end. The cries of sweet agony the man let out was music his hips would happily sway to all night long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alejandrino cried out a curse as Ortiz filled him. Buried to the hilt. </p><p>Ortiz smoothed a hand over his chest, and down further to tease the tip of his erection. Grabbing his cock as he started thrusting. The movements of his hips fluid, as a smile played on his lips. </p><p>"How does it feel to lose again, Drino?" Ortiz taunted, and he gave him  a sharp thrust.</p><p>"You won fair and square. That routine was quite a vision." He wanted to say that with some bitterness, but his voice betrayed him.</p><p>Ortiz thumbs his slit and grinds into him. "I'm flattered. I worked hard on that routine."</p><p>"Was it so you could get the prize?" Alejandrino managed a grin.</p><p>"Yes. Exactly so that I could wipe that smug grin off your face, and make you cry." Ortiz propped his legs up, and started to piston into him. And true enough, Alejandrino couldn't keep the smile on his face. He was flushed, and instead of laughter, only moans and whimpers escaped his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ortiz reveled in being inside Alejandrino. It was hot and tight. If he didn't enjoy teasing the man, he would blindly and mindlessly just thrust and come inside. But where was the fun in that?</p><p>"God..."</p><p>"Oh? Is that who I am to you now?" Ortiz leaned over and bent him so he could thrust deeper.</p><p>"Shut up and just fuck me..."</p><p>"I make the demands." Ortiz pulled out almost all the way, before plunging deep back inside him. "...remember?"</p><p>"Yes..." He panted.</p><p>"Good." He resumed pumping into him and his pace went faster. He was growing impatient as he was starting to feel himself teetering over the edge.</p><p>Alejandrino grabbed onto one of his arms, and onto his hip. Meeting his thrusts with equal enthusiasm. It doesn't take long until he felt him squeeze around him, setting him off to come. Soon, the space between them were warm and sticky from how they were both spent.</p><p>He waited until his cock softened, until he pulled out of him. Laying beside him to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can we go again?" He turned to Ortiz. His eyes filled with need.</p><p>"Yes…" Ortiz replied without hesitation.</p><p>He smiled. "I shouldn't be asking, you know. I haven’t won anything yet."</p><p>"Maybe you have…"</p><p>Jose turned to his side and went on top of him. Looking him on the eyes, searching for some meaning.</p><p>He smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Pulling him closer and meeting his eyes. </p><p>"Do you want to claim your prize?" Ortiz teased.</p><p>"Don't mind if I do..." He leaned down and captured the man's lips with his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHARAN~<br/>The title is based on the other name for the viscaria. A type of flower known to be gifted to dancers after the performance. If you look it up, I think you'd like the meaning. ;) </p><p>I honestly think I could have written this better, but I was running on fumes and just had to channel my energy into something. Let's maybe save that for if ever I actually expand on this AU...</p><p>Drop a comment if you want more, or have any suggestions about this AU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>